Pangeran Bintang
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Karena di mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku sahabatmu, yang akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis dan akan selalu menjagamu. AU. Chibi Espada inside. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**-Pangeran Bintang-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Friendship/Family  
Pairing(s) : GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (full of) OOC, chibi espada inside (Let me introduce them : Starrk, Harribel, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommarie, Szayel, and Yammy. Barragan and Aaroniero absent in this fic. Why? I can't imagine their chibi. *dihajar massa*)  
Summary : Karena di mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku sahabatmu, yang akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis dan akan selalu menjagamu.**

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

"Hompimpah alaium gambreng..."

Suara anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain tedengar jelas di panti asuhan Las Noches. Adalah Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommarie, Szayel, dan Yammy yang sedang melakukan hompimpa untuk menentukan siapa yang berjaga dalam permainan petak umpet.

"Grimmjow kalah!" seru saudara-saudara Grimmjow bersamaan.

Laki-laki cilik berambut biru itu mendengus sebal, lalu akhirnya menerima dengan pasrah kalau ia yang berjaga.

"Aku hitung sampai sepuluh," kata Grimmjow.

"Kau curang! Tadi aku sampai dua puluh," Szayel protes.

"Grimmjow tak bisa berhitung," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Siapa bilang? Aku bisa kok!" elak Grimmjow.

"Coba saja!" emerald Ulquiorra menantang Grimmjow.

"Agh! Pokoknya aku hitung sampai sepuluh!"

"Ya sudah, ya sudah! Mulai!" Starrk akhirnya menengahi.

Grimmjow berbalik, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan mungilnya, dekat tembok. Ia mulai berhitung, sementara saudara-saudaranya mulai berlari mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat... en..."

"Lima!"

"Hmm, lima... enam... dela..."

"Tujuh!"

"Oh iya, tujuh... delapan... sepu..."

"Sembilan!"

"Aduuuh, sembilan... sepuluh!" Grimmjow terdengar gembira setelah selesai berhitung dengan sukses, tapi berikutnya, ia menyadari kalau tadi ada yang membantunya.

Suara itu, suara anak perempuan. Mungkinkah itu Harribel? Tapi tidak mungkin. Harribel kan tipe anak yang jarang sekali bicara, kecuali jika memang diperlukan. Grimmjow memutar tubuhnya, lalu mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut hijau panjang tergerai sedang berdiri.

"Halo!" sapanya.

"Si-si-siapa kau? Ayah Aizen bilang, aku tak boleh bicara pada orang asing!" Grimmjow terlihat gugup.

"Ayah Aizen?" anak perempuan itu memutar bola matanya.

"I-i-iya! Yang memiliki panti asuhan ini!"

"Itu ayah kandungku, baka!"

"Kau? Anak kandung ayah Aizen? Pasti kau bohong!"

"Tidak, namaku Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

"Tuh! Namamu saja aneh!"

"Jangan sebut namaku aneh! Nanti ku laporkan pada ayah, loh!"

"Aneh!" ejek Grimmjow menjadi.

"Huh! Kau malah ribut denganku, bukannya mencari temanmu, Grimmjow!" Neliel melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"D-d-dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Neliel!" Aizen memanggil anak perempuan tadi.

"Ayah!" Neliel berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Tadi ayah ajak kamu ke sini supaya bisa main, kan? Dan bukannya bertengkar?" kata Aizen sambil berjongkok dan mengacak rambut Neliel.

"Grimmjow duluan!"

"Ayah Aizen! Nal... Nil... Argh! Siapalah itu! Anak itu betulan anak ayah?" tunjuk Grimmjow pada Neliel.

"Ahh ya, Grimmjow. Ini, Neliel."

"Hei, Grimmjow! Kau bukannya... Ayah Aizen! Hei! Lihat teman-teman! Ayah Aizen mengunjungi kita!" seru Yammy yang sepertinya tak sabar karena Grimmjow begitu lama mencarinya.

Semua anak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommarie, Szayel, dan Yammy, kini berdiri mengelilingi 'ayah' mereka. Nelliel tersenyum, lalu melepas pelukannya pada Aizen.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan, ini putri ayah, Neliel," jelas Aizen.

"Halo! Aku Nel!" sapa Neliel dengan sopan.

"Hai, Nel!" sapa Nnoitra balik.

"Mata di tutup sebelah, punya baju dengan kubah aneh. Kau pasti Nnoitra!" tebak Nelliel.

"Hebat! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Szayel takjub.

"Ayah sering bercerita tentang kalian!" jawab Neliel ceria.

Aizen tersenyum melihat tingkah anak perempuan satu-satunya itu, lalu berdiri sambil merogoh sakunya. Kini, di tangannya ada berbagai macam jenis permen. Yammy yang pertama melihatnya langsung bersemangat.

"Ayah punya permen!" seru Yammy.

"Wah, wah, kalau makanan, kau selalu cepat ya, Yammy," Aizen tersenyum.

Aizen pun membagi-bagikan permen itu pada 'anak-anak'nya, yang tentu saja disambut gembira. Beberapa bahkan sampai bertengkar kecil. Seperti Szayel yang protes karena bagiannya di rebut Yammy. Atau Grimmjow yang ribut karena permen berwarna biru keburu dimakan oleh Ulquiorra, dan hanya tersisa bungkusnya.

"Sudah, sudah! Sekarang, kalian lanjutkan bermainnya, ya."

"Ayah!" panggil Starrk.

"Ada apa?"

"Nanti ayah akan membacakan cerita, kan?" tanya Starrk penasaran, begitu juga dengan saudara-saudaranya.

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak tidur, mungkin akan ayah bacakan," jawab Aizen.

"..." wajah Starrk memerah.

"Nel, kamu main disini dulu, ayah mau mengurus beberapa surat."

Neliel mengangguk kuat-kuat, lalu Aizen pun berbalik meninggalkan Nelliel bermain dengan teman-teman 'baru'nya. Nnoitra dan Szayel yang pertama kali tertarik dengan anak perempuan berambut hijau itu.

"Nel, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami bermain petak umpet?" ajak Nnoitra.

"Aku sih tak mau bermain dengannya," tanggap Grimmjow.

"Soalnya kau takut jaga lagi dan tak bisa berhitung," ledek Neliel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kataku barusan!"

"Tidak benar! Itu tidak benar!" sanggah Grimmjow tak mau kalah.

"Grimmjow tak bisa berhitung! Bweeek..." Neliel menjulurkan lidahnya lagi.

"Kau ini! Baik, baik, aku ikut bermain!" Grimmjow tak mau kalah.

Selanjutnya, anak-anak itu pun melakukan hompimpa lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang berjaga. Sialnya, lagi-lagi Grimmjow yang kebagian berjaga. Anak itu mendengus sebal, lalu kembali lagi ke dekat tembok tempat tadi ia berhitung.

"Perlu ku bantu?" tawar Neliel setengah mengejek.

Grimmjow hanya melirik sebal anak perempuan itu, lalu mendengus. Neliel hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis dan mulai berlari. Grimmjow pun kembali sibuk menghitung.

* * *

Sore hari, saat matahari akan kembali ke singgasananya, Neliel duduk manis di bawah pohon bersama teman-teman barunya. Grimmjow masih menatap sebal pada gadis kecil di hadapannya itu, dan bohong rasanya kalau Neliel tak melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Neliel dengan suara agak sedih.

"Grimmjow! Kalau kau membuat Nel sedih, berarti kau membuat ayah Aizen sedih juga!" cerca Yammy.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku..." ujar Grimmjow.

"Kau masih kesal padaku?" tanya Neliel.

"Tidak," jawab Grimmjow, "Sedikit, sih..."

"Baikan sana!" Harribel akhirnya bersuara.

"Iya!" dukung yang lainnya.

"Baik! Baik! Aku minta maaf, Nel," Grimmjow menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hihihi... Mulai sekarang, kita sahabat ya, Grimmjow!" Neliel tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan Grimmjow.

"Ng, ya!" Grimmjow memutar bola mata birunya.

Aizen kembali ke halaman panti asuhan itu, memanggil putrinya dan juga anak-anaknya. Hari ini, ia akan membacakan cerita tentang Pangeran Bintang pada mereka semua.

-Neliel's POV-

Aku mengikuti ayah berjalan ke dalam panti asuhan itu. Ku lirik di sisiku masih ada Grimmjow, tapi kali ini wajahnya tak lagi menunjukkan kalau ia sebal padaku. Well, ini sebuah awal yang bagus, kan?

Aku akhirnya sampai di sebuah kamar yang tak cukup besar, namun sepertinya cukup untuk menampung separuh dari para penghuni panti asuhan ini. Ku tebak ya, menurutku ini adalah kamar mereka semua, Szayel dan kawan-kawan.

Aku pun duduk di pangkuan ayah, sementara yang lainnya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ayah tersenyum padaku dan teman-teman, lalu memulai ceritanya. Pangeran Bintang. Cerita yang sudah lama ku dengar dari ibu sebelum beliau meninggal.

Pangeran Bintang adalah tentang seorang pangeran yang memiliki sebuah kerajaan bintang, ia sedang mencari putri cantiknya karena sangat kesepian. Akhirnya ia menyamar menjadi laki-laki biasa dan bersembunyi agar tidak ditemukan oleh siapapun yang ada di istana. Sebenarnya pangeran sangat kesepian, tapi ia sama sekali tak ingin menunjukkannya.

Sampai akhirnya, seorang sahabatnya, putri Bulan, menemukannya dan mengajaknya pulang. Setengah memohon, pangeran Bintang ingin tetap di tempat persembunyiannya. Putri Bulan akhirnya menurut saja.

Karena penasaran, pangeran Bintang pun menanyakan bagaimana cara putri Bulan menemukannya. Putri Bulan hanya tersenyum dan menjawab sebisanya.

"Karena di mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku sahabatmu, yang akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis dan akan selalu menjagamu."

Mendengar hal itu, pangeran Bintang akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke istananya, lalu menikah dengan putri Bulan. Mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya di istana.

Begitulah kira-kira cerita tentang Pangeran Bintang. Aku tak tahu kapan ayah selesai bercerita karena sepertinya mataku berat untuk dibuka kembali.

-End Neliel's POV-

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Well, di akhir itu, mungkin Nel ketiduran. Fhiuh... Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Cha suka bikin cerita dengan rated K+. Yah, aura childish Cha sedang kuat (?).

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Pangeran Bintang-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Friendship/Family  
Pairing(s) : GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (full of) OOC, chibi espada inside (Let me introduce them : Starrk, Harribel, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommarie, Szayel, and Yammy. Barragan and Aaroniero absent in this fic. Why? I can't imagine their chibi. *dihajar massa*)  
Summary : Karena di mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku sahabatmu, yang akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis dan akan selalu menjagamu.**

* * *

**- Chapter 2 -**

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak Neliel sering bermain ke panti asuhan Las Noches milik ayahnya. Terkadang dalam satu minggu, ia bermain dua sampai tiga kali. Neliel senang dekat dengan teman-teman barunya. Terutama Szayel yang sering memperlihatkan penemuan-penemuan kecilnya. Contohnya seperti menunjukkan Neliel tentang cara membuat mobil-mobilan dari kardus bekas sabun mandi. Neliel juga suka mendengar celotehan Nnoitra. Atau bersama-sama Yammy mengganggu Starrk yang sedang terlelap tidur.

Kadang-kadang Neliel menemani Zommarie memperhatikan sarang semut (yang tentu saja membosankan). Neliel juga suka membantu Ulquiorra untuk masak di dapur, atau menemaninya jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya Neliel tahu, Ulquiorra suka jalan-jalan karena ia suka memperhatikan gadis kecil bernama Orihime Inoue yang tinggalnya tak jauh dari panti asuhan itu. Sementara dengan Grimmjow...

"Kau itu menyebalkan!" ejek Neliel.

"Kau juga!" sahut Grimmjow tak mau kalah.

"Iiiiih! Mana sih yang lain? Aku malas bermain denganmu!"

"Semua sedang pergi belanja! Kau lupa, ya? Dasar bodoh!"

"Arrghh! Kau... Cih! Kenapa ayah tidak membawamu tadi sekalian?"

"Aku malas ikut."

"Kenapa?"

"Mau tahu saja!" Grimmjow membuang muka.

Neliel akhirnya kalah dan menangis saking kesalnya pada anak laki-laki berambut biru di sampingnya. Neliel tahu ayahnya berbelanja, dan ia malas ikut karena ingin bermain dengan Yammy. Tapi, Neliel tak tahu kalau semua teman-temannya ikut, kecuali Grimmjow.

"Ma-maaf, Nel," kata Grimmjow.

"Kau menyebalkan! Hiks..." bentak Neliel, masih menangis.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kalau aku menyebalkan dan kasar."

"Hiks... Itu kau sadar!"

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Tidak mau! Hiks..."

"Aku janji deh, tak akan mengganggu atau mengejekmu lagi," kata Grimmjow.

"Janji?" Neliel berhenti menangis.

"Ya!"

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu," Neliel tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku tak ikut ayah Aizen berbelanja karena aku..."

"Neliel!" belum selesai Grimmjow berbicara, ternyata Aizen sudah pulang dengan membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Ayah!" Neliel pun berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

"...ingin menemanimu, Nel," gumam Grimmjow tak jelas, yang tentu saja tak bisa di dengar oleh Neliel.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Seorang pria berkacamata gusar, ia berulang kali bulak balik layaknya setrika yang belum panas. Putri satu-satunya yang ia miliki kabur karena suatu berita yang ia sampaikan kemarin. Aizen memberitahukan Neliel kalau mereka akan ke luar negri. Neliel sempat agak shock dan menangis semalaman di kamarnya. Namun, ketika pagi hari menjelang, Neliel tak ada di kamarnya.

Aizen membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu kembali bulak balik. Ia sudah mencari Neliel ke seluruh penjuru rumahnya, yang tentu saja tidak kecil. Ada beberapa tempat yang berkelebat di pikirannya, mungkin Neliel kabur ke sana. Tapi akhirnya, dengan hati yang agak ragu, Aizen pergi ke panti asuhan Las Noches miliknya.

Ragu. Tentu saja. Jarak antara rumahnya dengan panti asuhan Las Noches itu tidak dekat. Setidaknya harus di tempuh dengan mobil selama setengah jam. Tak mungkin kan Neliel berjalan kaki ke sana? Tapi, setiap kemungkinan pasti ada. Neliel tipe anak yang kuat dan keras kepala. Apapun yang diinginkannya, harus didapat walau ia sendiri yang harus bersusah payah.

Aizen menyetir mobil dengan tidak tenang. Berulang kali ia mengetuk ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke setir mobil. Tapi untunglah ia tiba di panti asuhan dengan selamat. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Aizen turun dan orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Ulquiorra yang baru saja pulang jalan-jalan pagi.

"Ulquiorra!" panggil Aizen.

Yang dipanggil tak menjawab, hanya menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh, menunggu Aizen menghampirinya. Wajah pucat anak laki-laki itu datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa Nel kemari?"

"Tidak," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Nel hilang?" Ulquiorra langsung berkesimpulan tanpa dikomando.

"Ya. Bantu ayah cari dia, Ulquiorra."

"Aku akan memberitahukan yang lain," ucap Ulquiorra datar, lalu masuk ke dalam panti asuhan bersama Aizen.

Orang-orang pertama yang diberitahukan Ulquiorra tentu saja saudara-saudaranya yang paling dekat. Starrk, Harribel, Nelliel, Nnoitra, Zommarie, Szayel, dan Yammy langsung tanggap mencari Neliel kemanapun mereka bisa. Hanya Grimmjow yang terdiam, seolah berpikir keras.

"Hei, Grimmjow! Lebih baik kau cari Nel!" omel Szayel.

"Nanti, nanti," Grimmjow mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Sudah! Biarkan saja dia!" komentar Yammy.

Grimmjow bukannya tak perduli. Ia sangat perduli, bahkan mungkin yang paling perduli. Hanya saja, mengingat adalah hal yang dibenci Grimmjow karena itu adalah hal tersulit kedua setelah melawan Yammy.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ingatan itu samar-samar muncul. Ya, Neliel pernah bercerita tentang tempat kesukaannya jika ia sedang sedih. Makam ibunya... Tak mungkin, karena Neliel hilang saat malam hari dan Grimmjow sendiri merinding ketika membayangkannya.

Rumah. Sebuah rumah yang nyaman dan menyenangkan dan letaknya taak jauh dari rumah Neliel. Itu, rumah kakeknya! Ya, Grimmjow ingat sekarang. Neliel pasti ke sana dan ayah Aizen tak mungkin mencari ke sana karena sejak ibu Neliel meninggal, hubungan mereka agak memburuk.

Mata biru Grimmjow membulat sempurna, lalu mencari saudara-saudaranya. Grimmjow menemukan Zommarie yang sedang duduk bersila di dekat halaman panti asuhan. Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu pun menghampirinya.

"Kau sedang apa, Zommarie?" tanya Grimmjow to the point.

"Mencari ilham, siapa tahu nanti ada yang datang memberi tahu Neliel ada dimana."

"?" Grimmjow sweatdrop mendengar jawaban polos Zommarie.

"Ada apa?"

"Mungkin aku malaikat yang ditakdirkan datang untuk memberimu ilham," ujar Grimmjow tak kalah polos.

"?" kali ini anak laki-laki berkulit hitam itu menatap Grimmjow.

"Ikut aku, Zommarie, kita cari Neliel."

"Baik!"

Zommarie akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Grimmjow. Mereka berdua keluar dari panti asuhan secara diam-diam, namun ternyata tak sedikit yang melihat mereka pergi.

Szayel, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, serta Yammy ternyata melihat mereka. Tentu saja keempat anak laki-laki itu menghampiri Grimmjow dan Zommarie.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Szayel.

"Mencari Nel," jawab Grimmjow.

"Kau pasti hanya akan kabur," cerca Ulquiorra.

"Cih! Kalau kau tak percaya, kau ikut saja!" tantang Grimmjow.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Aizen dari arah belakang anak-anak itu.

"Entahlah ayah Aizen, Grimmjow nih!" tunjuk Nnoitra.

"Nah, kau mau ke mana, Grimmjow?"

"Mencari Nel di rumah kakeknya."

Mata coklat Aizen membulat sempurna. Tempat yang paling dekat itu adalah rumah mertuanya, Barragan Luisenbarn, tapi sama sekali tak terpikir oleh Aizen kalau Neliel akan kabur ke sana.

"Baiklah, kalian ikut ayah!" pinta Aizen.

Keenam anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, lalu berjalan mengikuti ayah mereka. Tepat pada saat Starrk dan Harribel kembali ke panti asuhan itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun terpaksa ikut karena dipaksa oleh Szayel dan Nnoitra.

Mobil Alphard Aizen cukup besar untuk mengangkut kedelapan anak-anak itu dan tentu saja dirinya. Yammy dan Szayel berulang kali melontarkan kekaguman karena kemewahan yang mereka lihat. Memang, ini adalah kali pertama mereka naik mobil bagus. Sementara Starrk, hanya dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah terlelap.

Hanya Harribel dan Ulquiorra yang tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Grimmjow juga tak jauh berbeda, ia hanya diam sambil memandang keluar jendela mobil, tangan kanannya digunakan untuk memangku dagunya.

Tak lama, hanya setengah jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah mewah. Szayel, Yammy, dan Nnoitra langsung berebut menempelkan wajah mereka di jendela kiri. Aizen memarkir mobilnya di sebrang rumah bercat cokelat muda itu, ia menghentikan mobil lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian mau turun?"

"Ayah Aizen bagaimana?" tanya Harribel.

"Ayah..." Aizen terbata.

"Ayah mengajarkan kami untuk tidak jadi pengecut. Apa itu semua hanya teori?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada mengejek, lalu turun dari mobil.

"Ayah Aizen tak usah perdulikan kata-kata Grimmjow," hibur Yammy.

Aizen hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu membetulkan kacamatanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Szayel, Nnoitra, Zommarie, dan Harribel akhirnya menyusul Grimmjow turun dari mobil. Hanya tinggal Yammy dan Ulquiorra, serta Starrk yang masih tertidur di kursi paling belakang.

"Ayah Aizen tak mau turun?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Nanti," jawab Aizen.

"Aku duluan. Ayo, Yammy!" ajak Ulquiorra.

Aizen memandang anak-anaknya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Sepertinya kata-kata Grimmjow benar, ia hanya seorang pengecut. Tapi, apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu ayah mertuanya setelah sekian lama?

Sementara di depan rumah yang besar itu, Neliel tengah melamun di kursi depan teras rumah kakeknya. Ia masih sedih karena harus pindah ke luar negri. Namun tiba-tiba, suara berisik membuyarkan lamunan gadis kecil itu.

"Neliel!"

"Nel!"

"Hei hei! Anak-anak nakal, kalian mau apa?" suara berat terdengar mengusir.

"Neliel!"

Neliel akhirnya tergerak untuk melangkah keluar gerbang rumah kakeknya. Mata gadis kecil itu langsung membulat melihat teman-temannya dapat menemukan dia walau Neliel ada di rumah neneknya. Sesegera mungkin, Neliel meminta satpam untuk tidak mengusir teman-temannya.

"Pak! Pak! Mereka teman saya! Mereka teman saya!" ujar Neliel.

"Nona Nel, maaf."

"Ya, ya. Kalian! Kenapa bisa menemukanku?"

Anak-anak yang ditanya hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah Grimmjow. Anak yang ditunjuk justru hanya membuang muka, berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Neliel mendengus sebal, lalu memeluk Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemukanku!"

Grimmjow sungguh sangat tersipu. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk oleh anak perempuan. Bahkan Harribel saja tak pernah sekalipun memeluknya.

* * *

Sore hari, di ruang keluarga rumah Barragan, ah ya, ayah mertua Aizen. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di sofa, suasana amat tenang, malah mungkin agak tegang karena Aizen terlihat mati kutu di depan mertua yang sudah lama tak dikunjunginya.

"Papa tak pernah sekalipun marah padamu meski saat itu kau tak bisa menyelamatkan Unohana."

"..." Aizen mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi kenapa cuma Nel yang sering ke sini?"

"Soal itu..."

"Merasa bersalah, Sousuke Aizen?" tanya Barragan langsung.

"Sangat. Seandainya saat itu aku mengantar Unohana, seandainya saat itu aku tak mementingkan klienku, mungkin Unohana..."

"Itu kan seandainya, Aizen. Hadapilah kenyataan dan, baik-baiklah padaku. Jangan jauhkan aku dari cucuku."

"Maksud papa?"

"Kenapa kau membawanya keluar negri?"

"Aku hanya... aku ada pekerjaan di sana."

"Hhh, pekerjaan," laki-laki tua itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Iya," gumam Aizen.

"Gyyaaaaaaa! Grimmjow! Buang, nggak? Buang, nggak?" terdengar jeritan Neliel.

Barragan dan Aizen langsung bangkit dari sofa mereka dan menghampiri Neliel di halaman rumah. Namun ternyata, pemandangan yang mereka dapat justru amat lucu. Grimmjow tengah menakut-nakuti Neliel dengan menyodorkannya seekor kucing, hewan yang amat dibenci Neliel. Sementara Szayel dan Nnoitra mati-matian melindungi Neliel dengan cara menghalang-halangi Grimmjow.

"Kau lihat betapa senangnya ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya disini?"

"Iya. Hhh..."

"Nel. Ia sangat lucu. Sifatnya itu persis ibunya, meski ada beberapa waktu mereka berbeda."

"Papa."

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan anak-anakku? Tidak hanya Nel, tapi mereka yang di panti asuhan."

"Ya," Barragan mengangguk senang.

"Aku akan cepat kembali, kok. Terima kasih, papa."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Aizen tersenyum pada ayah mertuanya, begitupun Barragan. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik karena malaikat kecil Aizen, Neliel. Meski membuatnya kalang kabut karena kaburnya Neliel, tapi, bagi Aizen, menyenangkan bisa kembali berhubungan baik dengan Barragan.

Tak lama kemudian, Harribel menarik-narik lengan baju Aizen. Aizen menunduk lalu tersenyum manis pada gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa, Harribel?"

"Starrk masih di mobil."

Aizen menepuk dahinya karena melupakan anak asuhnya yang satu itu.

* * *

Hari sudah beranjak larut ketika Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommarie, Szayel, dan Yammy akhirnya harus menginap di rumah kakek Neliel. Alasannya? Karena terlalu lama berada di mobil, ternyata Starrk bukan hanya tidur, tapi pingsan di dalam mobil. Ketika ia sadar, ternyata ia sendiri lupa bagaimana kisahnya ia bisa sampai pingsan.

Untunglah banyak kamar kosong di rumah kakek Barragan, jadi anak-anak itu bisa tidur di tiga kamar. Harribel sekamar dengan Neliel, Grimmjow sekamar dengan Ulquiorra dan Yammy, sementara Starrk sekamar dengan Szayel, Zommarie, dan Nnoitra.

Grimmjow tengah duduk di teras rumah Barragan ketika Neliel terbangun untuk mengambil minuman di dapur. Karena tak sengaja melihat anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu, Neliel penasaran ingin menghampirinya.

"Grimmjow," panggil Neliel sambil duduk disamping Grimmjow.

"Apa? Kau kan sedang marah padaku!" jawab Grimmjow agak ketus.

"Habis, kau kan waktu itu berjanji takkan mengejek atau menjahiliku lagi!"

"Aku tak ingat."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Neliel menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah, jangan di dekatku. Nanti kalau kau menangis, aku yang repot," ejek Grimmjow.

"Huh! Untuk apa aku menangis?"

"Entahlah, anak perempuan kan suka menangis."

"Aku dan Harribel tidak."

"Harribel memang tidak, tapi kau cengeng!" ejek Grimmjow lagi.

Neliel hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal lalu meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya. Gadis kecil itu lalu memandang ke langit, malam ini langit sangat indah, tapi bintangnya sangat sedikit.

"Grimmjow," panggil Neliel lagi.

"Apa?"

"Kau percaya adanya pangeran Bintang?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kenapa tidak percaya?"

"Apa setiap pertanyaanmu harus memerlukan alasan?"

"Terserah kau lah!"

Neliel kembali memandangi bintang satu persatu, sementara Grimmjow hanya terdiam saat itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, anak bermata biru itu menghela nafas panjang, Neliel langsung menoleh.

"Aku tak percaya karena menurutku itu tak nyata."

"Ya, tapi aku percaya."

"Jangan mudah percaya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saat kau percaya, selalu saja yang ada hanya kebohongan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa ada di panti asuhan?"

"..." Neliel menggeleng.

"Karena, saat aku percaya ibuku akan menjemputku, ia tak pernah datang. Ia meninggalkanku."

"Ibu?"

"Dia meninggalkan aku sendirian di jalan saat aku berumur tiga tahun."

"Dan ayah menemukanmu?"

"Ya. Saat aku hampir mati kelaparan di jalan."

"Grimmjow..." wajah Neliel tampak sedih.

"Hei, bodoh! Jangan pasang tampang begitu! Aku tidak sedang menjahilimu, kan?"

"Hihihihi... Grimmjow, ini untukmu!" Neliel memberikan sebuah gelang berwarna hijau.

"Ini kan gelang kesayanganmu?"

"Aku menganggapmu sahabatku, jadi jaga saja itu untukku."

"Tenang saja. Paling tidak lama akan hilang."

"Grimmjow!" bentak Neliel.

"Iya! Iya! Bercanda tahu. Sebagai gantinya, ini, benda kesayanganku," Grimmjow memberikan sebuah cincin berwarna biru.

"Cincin?"

"Dari ibuku."

"Katanya tak percaya?"

"Berisik!" wajah Grimmjow bersemu merah.

Neliel tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Grimmjow. Tak percaya? Hn, sepertinya Grimmjow malah masih sangat sayang pada ibunya. Neliel memang tak tahu banyak tentang Grimmjow. Tapi, jika anak laki-laki itu mau berbagi cerita dengannya, itu cukup.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Makasih ya buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf Cha nggak bisa balas satu-satu, soalnya lagi sibuk banget sama ulangan. Minggu ini pekan ulangan, lalu minggu depan pekan ulangan harian blok (terjadwal). Ya Allah...

Pelukan itu nggak termasuk dalam romance, kan? Cha sama Alfin (temen kecil Cha), kadang-kadang suka gitu kalau over seneng. Hihihihi... By the way, Cha sedang suka membuat Aizen jadi ayah yang pengertian dan hangat. Ay-ay! Persis ayah Cha, berkharisma dan jarang banget marah. (Soalnya death glare ayah saja sudah menakutkan). *plak!* Akhirnya, Cha bisa memasukan Barragan di chapter ini, jangan marah sama Cha ya, karena menjadikan Unohana sebagai istrinya Aizen. *ngumpet*

P.S. Ada yang tahu tentang He's Beautiful nggak? Ceritanya tentang apa sih? *penasaran*

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Pangeran Bintang-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Friendship/Family  
Pairing(s) : GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (full of) OOC, chibi espada inside (Let me introduce them : Starrk, Harribel, Nelliel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Zommarie, Szayel, and Yammy. Barragan and Aaroniero absent in this fic. Why? I can't imagine their chibi. *dihajar massa*)  
Summary : Karena di mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku sahabatmu, yang akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis dan akan selalu menjagamu.**

* * *

**- Chapter 3 -**

Panti asuhan Las Noches, saat liburan sekolah, Grimmjow sedang berjongkok di lorong dekat kamarnya, asyik memperhatikan semut-semut yang sedang berbaris di dinding sambil membawa makanan. Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya, takjub pada barisan semut-semut yang rapi itu.

"Arggghhh! Bosaaan!" teriak Szayel dari jauh, cukup untuk membuat Grimmjow menoleh.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Ulquiorra yang ternyata berjalan tepat di belakang Szayel.

"Hei, bisa tidak kalian tidak berisik?" protes Grimmjow.

"Mengganggumu?" tanya Szayel sinis.

"Cih!"

"Hei hei, ada apa ini?" tanya seorang kakek yang kini merawat mereka, Barragan.

Neliel mengikuti di belakangnya, memperhatikan satu persatu teman-temannya yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Barragan tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati Szayel yang langsung disambut tatapan hangat dari anak laki-laki berambut merah muda itu.

"Nah, ada apa, Szayel?"

"Aku bosan!" Szayel membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hng, betul juga ya. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur?" tawar Barragan.

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" jawab Grimmjow dan Szayel cepat.

"Bagaimana denganmu Ulquiorra? Dan juga kau, Nel?" Barragan melirik Nel yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ide bagus," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau, kek!" jawab Neliel semangat.

"Hoaaaahm, ada apa ini?" tanya Yammy yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kita akan berlibur!" jawab Grimmjow semangat.

"Ke mana?" tanya Yammy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Dufan?" tawar Szayel.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah dan beritahukan saudara kalian yang lain. Besok kita berangkat," kata Barragan lalu kembali berjalan bersama Neliel.

Selanjutnya, Grimmjow, Szayel, dan Yammy berlari-lari semangat untuk memberitahukan saudara-saudara mereka tentang rencana liburan itu. Ulquiorra hanya berjalan pelan di belakang tiga anak itu, yang secara tak langsung merupakan adiknya.

* * *

Akhirnya pada hari yang ditentukan, para anak asuh Aizen itu pergi ke Dufan. Stark seperti biasa, terlihat mengantuk dan marah-marah ketika dibangunkan oleh Grimmjow tadi pagi. Karena begitu kesalnya, Yammy jadi terpaksa membangunkan Starrk dengan cara sadis, cukup disiram dengan saatu ember air. Untuk yang lain, sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar antusias, Szayel sampai bangun jam empat pagi karena tidak sabarnya.

Mereka semua akhirnya pergi ke Dufan dengan menggunakan kendaraan khusus, yaitu bus pariwisata. (Ehn, apa itu bisa disebut khusus?). Sampai di Dufan, Grimmjow dan Szayel begitu semangat sampai berpegangan tangan (?), berjalan berdua. Stark berjalan bersama dengan Nnoitra, tampak ogah-ogahan. Yammy berjalan bersama dengan Ulquiorra, yang selalu saja menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Selanjutnya Arroniero bersama dengan si kulit gelap, Zommari. Tak lupa Neliel, si imut ini bersemangat berjalan dengan Hallibel. Di depan anak-anak ini, Barragan berjalan sendirian sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Nah, sebentar ya, kalian tunggu di sini," Barragan masuk ke dalam loket Dufan untuk membeli tiket.

"Hei, nanti siapa yang mau main bersamaku?" tanya Szayel, yang lain hanya diam.

Szayel cemberut, lalu membetulkan kacamatanya, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan permen lollipop super besar dari dalam tasnya. Anak-anak itu bergeming menatap permen lollipop yang dipegang oleh Szayel.

"Ulqui, mau menemaniku?" tanya Szayel.

"Aku saja! Aku saja!" Yammy bergeming, matanya tak berhenti menatap lollipop di tangan Szayel.

"Tak mau, ah. Nanti kau habiskan semua."

"Aku tak mau menemanimu, lebih baik aku main sendirian," ucap Ulquiorra datar.

"Betulan nih? Padahal tadi mau ku berikan semua loh permen ini."

"..." Ulquiorra tak bergeming.

"Rasanya mint loh."

"..." Ulquiorra melirik lollipop itu.

"Warnanya hijau campur kuning lagi."

"..." Ulquiorra benar-benar menatap lollipop itu sekarang.

"Ya sudahlah, mungkin Grimm..."

"Baiklah."

Szayel tersenyum puas, lalu menyimpan lagi lollipopnya ke dalam tas, yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Barragan keluar dari loket Dufan sambil membawa tiket.

"Nah, kalian pegang masing-masing, ya," Barragan membagikan tiket masuk Dufan.

Anak-anak dengan semangat menerimanya lalu mereka berjalan bersama lagi masuk ke dalam Dufan. Kali ini yang bertukar pasangan hanya Ulquiorra dan Szayel, jadi Grimmjow dan Yammy yang berjalan bersama sebagai gantinya.

Sampai di depan gerbang masuk Dufan, Szayel membuat heboh karena menolak untuk di beri stempel di tangan kanannya. Akhirnya terpaksa Grimmjow, Nnoitra, dan Yammy memeganginya agar mau di cap.

"Hei! Kau bisa tenang sedikit tidak sih, Szayel?" omel Grimmjow.

"Ku bilang tidak mau, nanti tanganku kotor!" Szayel tak mau kalah.

"Nanti bisa hilang, kok!" jelas Neliel.

"Betulan?" Szayel berhenti meronta.

Neliel mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah! Aku mau!"

"Syukurlah..." gumam Yammy

"Akhirnya..." batin Nnoitra.

Szayel melepaskan diri dari ketiga saudaranya, lalu bersedia mendapat cap di punggung tangannya. Neliel mengantri di belakang Harribel, dan akhirnya mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam area permainan Dufan. Nnoitra dan Grimmjow tak henti-hentinya komat kamit berkata kalau yang mereka lihat itu keren, hanya Harribel, Starrk, dan Ulquiorra yang tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Ayo main itu!" tunjuk Neliel pada permainan komedi putar di depannya.

"Ayo!" jawab yang lain.

Mereka semua pun sepakat untuk naik wahana itu. Wajah Neliel yang tampak senang ketika bermain dengan teman-temannya, membuat Barragan sedikit lega karena ternyata cucunya itu tak terlalu kesepian meski ayahnya tak ada.

Setelah selesai bermain, mereka semua kembali berkumpul di dekat wahana tersebut. Neliel mendekati kakeknya, lalu menarik-narik baju Barragan.

"Ada apa, Nel?"

"Kek, aku ingin ke istana boneka," pinta Neliel.

Barragan tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Neliel tersenyum gembira, lalu melangkah riang menuju ke istana boneka. Kali ini yang berjalan di sebelah gadis kecil itu bukan lagi Harribel, tapi... anak laki-laki berambut biru yang kini menautkan jari-jarinya pada jari Neliel. Grimmjow.

Alis Barragan bertaut sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali berjalan lagi. Sepertinya tak ada yang sadar kalau mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Yah, lagipula, apa juga yang ada di pikiran anak kecil yang jalan sambil bergandengan? Teman dekat, kan?

Sampai di istana boneka, Neliel terlihat belum melepas pegangan tangannya dengan Grimmjow, bahkan hingga keduanya naik ke atas perahu. Bertiga bersama dengan Nnoitra agar mereka bersepuluh muat dalam satu perahu. Lagipula, ukuran tubuh mereka kan mungil-mungil, pengecualian pada Yammy.

"Grimmjow lihat! Lucu ya?" kata Neliel, kali ini pegangan tangannya terlepas.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Neliel menoleh, dan mendapati Grimmjow sedang duduk sambil memandang ke arah kakinya, sesekali meringis. Gadis kecil itu menautkan alisnya, nampak bingung dengan tingkah Grimmjow.

"Kau kenapa?"

"T-T-Takut."

"Takut?"

"Oh iya! Grimmjow kan nggak suka boneka!" seru Szayel dari arah kursi tengah.

"Kok gitu?" tanya Neliel.

"Takut bonekanya hidup," jawab Harribel singkat.

"Grimmjow?" Neliel menatap Grimmjow lagi.

"Berisik!" omel Grimmjow ketus.

"Hihihi..." Neliel memegang tangan kanan Grimmjow.

"..."

"Psst, ada aku, tak usah takut," bisik Neliel.

Perlahan, senyum simpul terukir di wajah anak laki-laki itu. Grimmjow tersenyum. Tangannya erat memegang tangan Neliel, tapi matanya masih tak berani menatap barisan boneka di kiri dan kanannya.

* * *

Saat sore menjelang, anak-anak itu beristirahat sambil makan di kantin yang ada di Dufan. Szayel memberikan permennya pada Ulquiorra yang langsung disambut hangat oleh anak bermata emerald itu. Pemandangan langka pun dapat mereka lihat, untuk pertama kalinya, mata Ulquiorra berbinar seperti memenangkan lotre.

Szayel tersenyum tipis. Memang sejak tadi Ulquiorra benar-benar tak jauh darinya, dan mereka bermain bersama-sama. Ternyata, meskipun sikapnya dingin, Ulquiorra sangat baik hati. Jadi, sekali-sekali memberikan permen yang ia beli dari hasil tabungannya, tak masalah bagi Szayel.

"Szayel, makanlah separuh," kata Ulquiorra.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, habiskan saja."

"Aku lebih senang jika makan bersama."

Akhirnya, tanpa sedikit pun rasa jijik di benak mereka, anak-anak itu memakan bersama lollipop rasa mint yang dibawa Szayel tadi. Rasanya enak sekali menikmati bersama dan dapat berbagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Barragan kembali sehabis memesan makanan. Meminta bantuan anak-anak itu untuk membawakan makanan. Grimmjow dan Nnoitra langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan membantu Barragan.

* * *

Setelah cukup puas bermain di Dufan, akhirnya anak-anak itu bermain wahana terakhir, Bianglala. Grimmjow, Nelliel, Starrk, Harribel, dan Barragan naik di satu tempat. Sementara Szayel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommarie, dan Yammy berada di tempat lainnya.

Angin bertiup perlahan, menerbangkan rambut hijau Neliel dan juga rambut pirang Harribel. Untunglah Harribel suka mengikat rambutnya, jadi tidak seperti Neliel yang kewalahan sekarang. Grimmjow menatap gadis kecil itu, merasa saat seperti itu, Neliel nampak lebih... cantik?

Grimmjow mulai membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri. Tak mungkin kan dia berpikir kalau Neliel itu cantik. Darimana coba? Selanjutnya, anak laki-laki bermata biru itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Nel, lihat! Ada bintang!" seru Grimmjow.

"Hihihi... Iya, ya? Cantik banget."

"Hei, Nel, katanya kau percaya kan dengan cerita Pangeran Bintang?" bisik Grimmjow.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Neliel.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan kerajaan bintang padamu," bisik Grimmjow lagi.

"Mana?" mata Neliel berbinar.

"Itu," tunjuk Grimmjow.

Ya, saat itu bianglala sedang berputar ke atas, dan lampu-lampu yang menerangi bangunan-bangunan, dari atas sana terlihat seperti bintang. Kecil, namun sangat terang. Ya, ini seperti sebuah kerajaan bintang. Sangat indah.

"Indahnya..."

"Kau suka ya, Putri Bulan?"

"Hei, kalian daritadi bisik-bisik apa, sih?" tanya Starrk yang merasa dirinya dicueki.

"Ah? Tidak!" jawab Grimmjow dan Neliel bersamaan.

"Aku jadi curiga," selidik Harribel.

"Ng..." wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah.

"Habis ini, kita pulang," suara Barragan memecah keheningan.

"Iya, kek!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Putaran terakhir dari Bianglala itu ternyata membuat Neliel pusing. Grimmjow sedikit mengejek Neliel, namun selanjutnya, dengan relanya, ia menggendong Neliel keluar dari area Dufan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kek. Daripada kakek yang repot gendong," kata Grimmjow.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow," ucap Barragan.

Kini, Grimmjow berjalan perlahan sambil menggendong Neliel. Tadinya Yammy juga sudah menawarkan jasanya. Namun, entah mengapa, Grimmjow bersikeras kalau ia sudah cukup kuat untuk menggendong Neliel. Mendekati pintu keluar, Neliel bergumam seperti mengigau.

"Terima kasih, pangeran bintang."

Hanya Grimmjow yang bisa mendengar itu. Syukurlah... Kalau sampai yang lain mendengarnya, Grimmjow akan sangat bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada saudara-saudaranya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cha kembali dari hiatus loh! Hehehe... Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mendoakan Cha. Semoga doanya diterima jadi Cha nggak ada yang remed. Amin. Hihihi... :)

Omong-omong, waktu kecil juga Cha takut banget ke Istana Boneka, alasannya sama seperti Grimmjow. Bahkan jujur sampai saat ini pun kadang-kadang suka parno sendiri. Hehehehe... #abaikan

P.S. He's Beautiful yang Cha tanya itu soalnya kemarin adik Cha merengek minta dibeliin DVDnya. Ampun deh.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


	4. Chapter 4

**-Pangeran Bintang-  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Friendship/Family  
Pairing(s) : GrimmNel  
WARNING : AU, typo(s), (full of) OOC  
Summary : Karena di mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku akan menemukanmu. Aku sahabatmu, yang akan menghapus air matamu saat kamu menangis dan akan selalu menjagamu.**

* * *

**- Chapter 4 -**

_Few years later..._

Nell Tu adalah aktris pendatang baru yang terkenal dengan banyak talenta. Akting, bernyanyi dengan lagu andalannya Every Fight!, dan juga sebagai MC. Tak heran kalau jadwalnya padat dan membuatnya jadi sangat sibuk.

Nell Tu? Ah ya, itu hanya nama panggung. Nama aslinya adalah Neliel. Ya, benar sekali, gadis kecil yang suka bermain dengan anak-anak di panti asuhan Las Noches itu kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang remaja cantik dengan segudang talenta.

Sebenarnya Neliel tak punya keinginan untuk menjadi seorang selebritis seperti sekarang. Hanya saja, saat itu, ia menuruti keinginan kakeknya untuk menjadikannya seorang selebritis. Seperti hari ini, Neliel ngambek habis-habisan karena Barragan melarangnya jalan-jalan keluar lokasi pemotretan. Alasannya, Neliel masih ada beberapa sesi pemotretan dan tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

"Kek, Nel mohon, sebentar saja..." pinta Neliel.

"Memangnya kau mau bertemu siapa sih, Nel?" tanya Barragan.

"Itu..." Neliel tampak berpikir.

Sudah lama Neliel tidak lagi berhubungan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya semenjak mereka harus hidup mandiri dan menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Contohnya Starrk yang kini menjadi seorang karyawan supermarket, atau Harribel yang menjadi designer, atau yang lebih unik lagi, Zommarie yang menjadi instruktur yoga. Yammy juga telah menjadi seorang kurir di sebuah perusahaan pengantar paket, lalu Szayel yang mendapat beasiswa di fakultas kedokteran universitas ternama. Sementara yang lain, sayang sekali Neliel kehilangan jejak mereka.

Ulquiorra, entahlah, terakhir Neliel dengar, ia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha. Nnoitra, katanya ia dan Grimmjow mencari keluarga mereka. Neliel ingin sekali bertemu mereka lagi, sayangnya hingga menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, hanya Harribel yang sering bekerja sama dengannya.

Jadi, kalau sekarang Neliel tak punya alasan untuk bertemu seseorang, itu bukan suatu keanehan. Neliel jarang punya teman karena ketenarannya. Ia hanya dielu-elukan dan diidolakan. Itu malah membuatnya ingin menjadi orang biasa seperti dulu.

"Kau tak pu..."

"Punya, kakek Barragan, ia ingin bertemu saya," sebuah suara mengejutkan Neliel.

"Szayel!" mata Neliel membulat melihat laki-laki berkacamata itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ahh, Szayel Aporro. Sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kuliahmu?"

"Baik sekali, kek. Aku sudah dipercaya bekerja di rumah sakit bahkan sebelum aku lulus."

"Kau hebat!" puji Neliel.

"Szayel, katanya kita harus kembali ke kampus loh!" panggil seorang pria berambut kuning panjang.

"Siapa?" tanya Neliel.

"Dia kakakku, Yylfordt Granz."

"Salam kenal!" Neliel tersenyum.

"Nell Tu? Hei, Szayel! Hebat sekali kau bisa kenal artis multi-talent seperti Nell Tu!"

"Artis multi-talent?" Szayel mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hihihi... Sepertinya kau jarang nonton TV, Szayel," ucap Neliel sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, maklumlah, jadwal kuliahku padat, Nell Tu. Tapi aku sering baca majalah loh, banyak macam koleksi fotomu," canda Szayel

"Kau ini! Sedang apa disini?" tanya Neliel.

"Tadi aku dari seberang, mencari obat untuk praktek nanti. Tak sengaja aku melihat kakek Barragan."

"Ahh, maaf tadi kakek tak melihatmu, Szayel."

"Tak apa, kek. Ngomong-ngomong, Nel, apa kau sempat bertemu dengan kami semua Minggu sore?"

"Minggu sore?"

"Aku tahu jadwalmu padat, jadi..."

"Kek, ku mohon, satu hari itu, cancel semua jadwalku," pinta Neliel dengan mata berbinar.

"Hhh, baiklah, kau pantas untuk mendapat liburan," Barragan menghela nafas panjang.

"Asiiiiik!" Neliel memeluk kakeknya dengan erat.

"Neliel," Barragan membelai rambut cucunya itu.

"Aku bisa pergi, Szayel!" seru Neliel.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!" Szayel melambaikan tangannya.

"Nell Tu, pemotretan sesi berikutnya!" terdengar panggilan dari seorang perempuan.

Neliel tersenyum manis lalu berjalan ke arah dalam area pemotretan untuk berganti baju dan melanjutkan ke sesi selanjutnya. Rasanya hari ini ia senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan Szayel.

* * *

Malam hari, saat Neliel sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dari handphonenya. Gadis berambut hijau panjang itu bersenandung kecil sambil membulak-balik majalah yang dipegangnya. Namun tak lama panggilan masuk di handphonenya cukup mengusik kegiatan Neliel.

**_Ayah_**  
**_Calling..._**

"Halo," sapa Neliel.

"Nel, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Aizen.

"Ayah, aku capek," keluh Neliel.

"Capek?"

"Iya, habisnya jadwalku sepertinya padaaaaat banget."

"Hahaha... Anak ayah kan sudah jadi artis terkenal."

"Ayah! Huh!"

"Iya, iya. Gitu aja ngambek."

"Ayah kapan pulang? Nel kangen sama ayah."

"Hm, mungkin bulan depan ayah bisa pulang."

"Lama banget?"

"Maaf, sayang, habis ayah sibuk."

"Iya, Nel ngerti kok. Ayah ada waktu nggak? Nel mau cerita!"

"Hn? Tentang apa?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Nel pun asyik bertelepon dengan ayahnya tercinta. Tentang kehidupannya semenjak terkenal, yang menurutnya membosankan, lalu yang paling membuatnya senang adalah pertemuannya dengan Szayel dan akan bertemu dengan teman-teman kecilnya yang lain.

* * *

Minggu sore, seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, Neliel bertemu dengan teman-teman kecilnya, Starrk, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Zommarie, Szayel, dan Yammy di sebuah restoran. Namun, tak ada Grimmjow di sana, cowok berambut biru menyebalkan itu absen. Anehnya, malah membuat Neliel sedikit kehilangan.

"Hai, Nel!" sapa Nnoitra

"Nel! Apa kabar?" tanya Yammy semangat.

"Hai semua! Kabarku baik," jawab Neliel sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hebat, sudah jadi artis terkenal, Nell Tu!" puji Starrk.

"Hihihi... Terima kasih, Starrk"

"Duduklah," tawar Ulquiorra.

"Makasih, Ulqui."

"Kau sudah menghubungi Grimmjow, Szayel?" tanya Zommarie

"Sudah, dia bilang... ng... sudahlah, lupakan si biru itu," Szayel mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku ingin tahu!" seru Neliel tiba-tiba.

"Nel? Maaf ya... Grimmjow bilang, ia malas bertemu denganmu," kata Szayel lesu.

"Hhh, ya sudahlah. Memang dari kecil kami tidak akur, kan?" jawab Nel, mencoba tersenyum sambil memandangi cincin biru di jari manisnya.

Szayel memandang sedih ke Neliel, tapi gadis berambut hijau itu hanya tersenyum tipis, wajahnya terlihat tegar. Gadis yang kuat. Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Szayel saat itu, dan tak lama kemudian, suara berat yang khas terdengar.

"Cih! Dia itu, biarpun dibilang aku malas bertemu dengannya, tetap memandang cincin biruku, ya?" komentar suara itu kejam.

"Grimmjow!" Neliel menoleh lalu memeluk pria berambut biru itu.

"Terima kasih karena percaya padaku ya, Neliel."

"Kau... ugh! Tetap menyebalkan seperti dulu!" Neliel melepas pelukannya, lalu memukul dada Grimmjow.

"Hei, sakit tahu, Nell Tu!"

* * *

Malam hari, hari ini ada festival bintang yang diselenggarakan di kota Las Noches setiap tahunnya. Grimmjow iseng mengajak Neliel kepinggir kota Las Noches, setidaknya menghindari keramaian—hal yang ia kurang sukai. Setidaknya, itu tidak mengecewakan Neliel juga, tempat yang dipilih Grimmjow memang bukan restoran mewah, hanya bukit, tapi sungguh indah pemandangan yang terlihat dari sana.

"Grimmjow! Ini keren banget!" puji Neliel.

"Selamat datang di kerajaanku, putri bulan."

"Pangeran... bintang...?" tanggap Neliel ragu.

"Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi hanya cerita itu yang membuatku selalu ingat denganmu."

"Aku juga!" Neliel menghambur memeluk Grimmjow.

"Hei, hei, semangat sekali, sih?"

"Hihihi... Tidak boleh, ya?"

Grimmjow hanya menghela nafas, lalu duduk di tengah bukit itu, diikuti Neliel yang duduk di sampingnya. Entah mengapa, rambut biru Grimmjow yang tertiup angin membuatnya tampak keren, apalagi Neliel sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, Nel! Kau melamun, ya?" tanya Grimmjow saat melihat Neliel sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ah? Eh? Tidak kok!" bantah Neliel.

"Jangan pandangi aku kalau kau tak mau jatuh cinta," ejek Grimmjow.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin GR, ya?"

"Hehehe..." Grimmjow terkekeh, "Bagaimana karirmu, Nell Tu?"

"Jangan mengejekku!"

Grimmjow lagi-lagi tertawa mengejek, lalu mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan Neliel selama ia tidak ada. Ya, meski hanya kehidupan sehari-hari yang biasa, tapi menurut Grimmjow, itu menarik.

Setelah puas bertukar cerita, keduanya terdiam, menikmati pikiran masing-masing di atas bukit itu. Grimmjow tak sengaja memegang tangan Neliel, tapi sepertinya, karena sudah terlanjur, jadi lanjut saja deh. Neliel pun sepertinya tak ada keinginan untuk menarik tangannya.

"GRIMMJOW!" panggil Yammy dan Szayel bersamaan, mengejutkan Grimmjow dan Neliel.

"Kalian? Kok bisa ke sini?" tanya Neliel.

"Yah, habisnya kalian tak ada di festival tadi, sih!" seru Yammy.

"Haaah, mengganggu saja, nih!"

"Memangnya kalian sedang apa?" tanya Harribel curiga.

"Ti-Tidak sedang apa-apa," sergah Grimmjow cepat.

"Yahh, sudahlah! Nih, kami sudah siapkan alat untuk pesta barbeque di sini," ujar Szayel.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya saling membantu untuk menyiapkan peralatan untuk pesta barbeque. Mulai dari mengangkut barang-barang yang nyaris semuanya dikerjakan Yammy, sampai memasang alat yang harus merepotkan Starrk. Pada akhirnya, Neliel dan Harribel yang ditugaskan untuk membakar daging.

"Hei, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kalian menemukan kami?" tanya Neliel di sela-sela membakar daging.

"Karena di mana pun kau bersembunyi, kami akan menemukanmu!" jawab semuanya serentak, membuat Neliel tersenyum geli.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang sekali."

Neliel kembali mengipas-ngipaskan daging yang sudah hapir matang. Saat Harribel mengantar daging, Grimmjow tidak membuang kesempatan untuk mendekati Neliel dan mengucapkan hal yang harusnya tadi ia bilang.

"Nel," panggil Grimmjow.

"Ya?"

"Putri Bulan, ayo kita akhiri cerita ini dengan bahagia."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ikutlah ke kerajaan bintangku."

"Hihihi... Mari kita pulang, pangeran."

Grimmjow tersenyum hangat, lalu mengacak rambut Neliel hingga berantakan. Neliel hanya bisa mendengus kesal, sementara Grimmjow menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Dongeng 'Pangeran Bintang', mungkin bukan hanya sebuah dongeng. Percayalah, para Putri Bulan, kalau disana Pangeran Bintangmu sedang menunggu untuk kamu jemput pulang. Percayalah juga, para Pangeran Bintang, kalau disana ada Putri Bulan yang akan senantiasa menantimu pulang. Tak ada dongeng yang berakhir sedih, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oh, akhirnya fic ini selesai, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, apalagi sampai di fave dan di alert, sungguh, Cha terharu. Kadang kalau baca review sampai senyum-senyum sendiri (apa Cha masih normal?)

Ng, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Cha merasa kalau komik Bleach sudah memasuki tahap anti klimaksnya. Masa iya Aizen lengah dan dikalahkan dengan segitu mudahnya? Oke, terserah Kubo-sensei deh ya. Hihihi... ;)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
